Cafe latte
by SiPi-fan
Summary: J'aurais tendance à décrire ceci comme un PWP, donc j'aurais tendance à dire que ce n'est pas résumable.


Disclaimer : les personnages qui vont entrer en action dans ces paragraphes sont la propriété d'Amano Akira.

Pairing : mon basique, 8059.

Note : l'action est majoritairement charnelle. Présence de café dans l'incipit.

Note deux : en hommage à un OS de Kawai Toko, ma BFF (ha ha) m'a forcée à donner ce citre naze à ce qui suit.

BONNE LECTURE.

&&&&&&&&

Gokudera l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires avec deux grands _latte coffee_ glacés et un air d'ennui blasé profondément sexy. Yamamoto salua hâtivement les autres joueurs et pressa le pas en direction du bel italien, qui s'efforça de ne pas reluquer trop ostensiblement les épaules bien dessinées qui se devinaient sous son tee-shirt noir. Il tendit son gobelet à Yamamoto, qui en but une longue gorgée avec un regard empli de gratitude, essayant désespérément de ne pas inspirer l'odeur de Gokudera qui planait dans l'air, un mélange irrésistible d'un parfum musqué italien, de thé et de cigarette. Dès qu'il captait la fragrance unique il avait l'envie terrible d'enfouir son visage contre le cou de Gokudera et de rester là, immobile et satisfait, à respirer sa peau.

Ils se mirent à marcher, lui vidant son café avec méthode, Gokudera allumant une cigarette avec la dextérité d'un habitué. Il cala une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et observa le profil du sportif qui se découpait sur le ciel teinté d'or par le soleil, lequel amorçait à peine sa descente. Il pouvait deviner quel gel-douche avait utilisé Yamamoto – son préféré, celui, énergisant, au gingembre – et s'imagina aussitôt le garçon sous l'eau chaude. L'érotisme de la scène fit s'accélérer son souffle et il s'enjoignit au calme en pensant à autre chose. Comme à la horde de filles qui voulaient sortir avec le magnifique joueur de base-ball. Instantanément, face à l'efficacité du procédé, il se calma.

L'attendre après ses entraînements était une habitude qu'il avait prise par hasard. Tsuna n'arrivant pas à gérer son emploi du temps, c'était à lui que Yamamoto avait proposé de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie, un jour pas si lointain. Gokudera avait accepté de mauvaise grâce pour ne froisser personne, en dépit des sentiments contrastés qu'il éprouvait pour le sportif, entre l'envie d'être son ami à la vue de l'enthousiasme de Tsuna pour le jeune homme et l'agacement irrépressible qu'il éprouvait pour ledit enthousiasme. Néanmoins il s'était rendu au lycée pour retrouver Yamamoto, avait acheté des cocas sur le chemin et avait constaté que ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il se l'était figuré de passer du temps avec lui.

Yamamoto sortit de son sac de sport des sachets individuels de cookies américains au caramel, ses préférés. Il en tendit un à Gokudera qui le remercia avec obligeance avant d'arracher l'emballage avec les dents. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Yamamoto imagina le goût de tabac et de biscuit que pouvait avoir sa bouche avant de croquer férocement dans son cookie pour penser à autre chose.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, étourdis de ce silence confortable et usuel qui les entourait. Leurs moments ensemble étaient des parenthèses uniques, calmes et malgré tout intenses, faites de distance et d'intimité en d'exactes proportions.

Gokudera ignora une goutte d'eau qui serpentait avec paresse sur le cou suavement hâlé de Yamamoto et regarda le soleil qui commençait à décroitre, teintant les nuages de vermillon et les yeux de son compagnon d'éclats chauds trop attirants pour qu'il les supportât. Yamamoto l'observait qui faisait fondre son cookie sur sa langue et s'interrogeait. S'il léchait ses lèvres, auraient-elles goût de caramel ?

Véritablement désireux de savoir à mesure qu'il se délectait du spectacle, il se pencha un peu. Son épaule toucha celle de Gokudera, qui fut traversé d'un bref éclair électrique au contact soudain du corps musclé de Yamamoto. Lequel stoppa son mouvement, hypnotisé par les prunelles cristallines bordées de longs cils fins dardées sur lui avec un mélange de défiance et d'étonnement. Il avait mal, quelque part, parce qu'il était conscient que ce qu'il souhaitait changerait définitivement la relation équilibrée et précieuse qu'ils étaient périlleusement parvenus à entretenir.

Il semblait pourtant que ce baiser devait se produire. La bouche parfaitement dessinée et si tentante de Gokudera était rendue humide par sa langue qu'il passait et repassait dessus, lentement mais nerveusement. Yamamoto avait tellement envie de l'embrasser que son ventre était noué. C'était si fort, comme si les secondes s'écoulaient à même sa peau en éveil avec une durée nouvelle.

Gokudera posa ses mains sur ses joues bronzées et il frémit de sentir ses longs doigts graciles et étrangement froids qui redessinaient fébrilement et minutieusement ses pommettes, la courbe de sa mâchoire, son front, s'égaraient maintenant dans ses cheveux épais pour finalement glisser sur ses lèvres en un effleurement de plume.

Les iris au gris changeant, parfois bleuté, parfois teinté d'un vert pâle de Gokudera exprimaient tant de tristesse et tant de résignation à cet instant que Yamamoto aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'imaginait le tenir contre lui, caressant doucement son dos pour l'apaiser et le réconfortant de sa simple présence. Comme le ferait un petit ami. L'idée était si paradisiaque qu'elle en était dangereuse et il la chassa aussitôt.

Gokudera soupira, ses bras retombant mollement contre son torse, son regard se détournant de celui du japonais. Ce dernier ignorait s'il devait ressentir du soulagement ou du regret face à leur baiser manqué. Il était certain, pendant cette longue minute où ils s'étaient regardés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant, que Gokudera avait eu l'intention de l'embrasser. Cependant il ne l'avait pas fait et c'était là que résidait encore la frontière entre rêve et réalité.

Le vent avait fraîchi, la nuit était proche et il était plus que temps de rentrer, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait la force ou l'envie. Le désir circulait entre eux comme jamais avec une nudité proprement affolante. C'était effrayant et délicat, mais quelque part en eux une infime barrière se rompait et de même leur retenue s'évaporait avec une infinie lenteur et une précautionneuse hésitation, pan par pan. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas gâcher cela.

Yamamoto reprit sa position initiale, s'affalant contre le banc. Il sursauta lorsque les doigts de Gokudera trouvèrent les siens et les enlacèrent. Ce geste en disait tellement long… Il se tourna vers l'italien, cherchant fiévreusement son regard que les cheveux argentés lui dérobaient. Gokudera semblait décidé à fixer les étoiles qui apparaissaient une à une et à l'ignorer avec la même ferveur butée. Alors il porta doucement les doigts pâles à ses lèvres et le jeune homme pivota soudainement. Ses yeux étaient une saillie d'émotion au milieu de son magnifique mais impassible visage. Yamamoto y lisait la stupeur qui se disputait au désir et la peur sous-jacente, autant d'émotions que son propre regard exprimait tout autant.

A cet instant, la barrière finit de se rompre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs bouches se fondirent. C'était un tourbillon voluptueux, chaud et mouillé que seul l'impérieux besoin de respirer interrompait par instants. Leurs respirations devinrent erratiques. Leurs mains se perdaient dans les cheveux du second, découvraient son cou, ses épaules, son torse à travers leurs tee-shirts respectifs.

Puis ils restèrent une heure à trembler de froid dans la nuit, Gokudera sur les genoux de Yamamoto, qui caressait doucement dos, sa tête sur son épaule et leurs mains jointes sur sa cuisse. C'était simple et bon et cela aurait dû ne jamais s'achever.

Les songes de Yamamoto étaient envahis d'un goût de caramel mâtiné de la saveur douce et âpre du tabac et de celle, crémeuse, du _latte_, en fond. C'était le goût divin de leur baiser qui hantait ses nuits, de même que le corps anguleux et ferme de Gokudera et ses exquises exhalaisons de parfum qui le renversaient totalement. La brûlure du désir le rendait dur au souvenir de ce moment, survenu exactement une semaine plus tôt.

Ils s'étaient peu vus en tête à tête ces derniers jours, pas tant par un accord tacite que par leurs horaires très chargés. Tout le changement survenu entre eux tenait dans certains frôlements, certains regards, un baiser furtif et humide que Gokudera avait déposé la veille sous son oreille, avec cette impulsivité qui le caractérisait. Yamamoto avait été obligé de se fixer des limites, s'étant surpris à mater ouvertement le cul musclé de l'italien pendant une demi-heure. Ce qui se passait entre eux était un secret inviolable, c'était intime et exceptionnel, c'était à eux et à personne d'autre. Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé à Tsuna.

Gokudera était appuyé avec nonchalance de l'autre côté de la rue, vêtu de cette chemise noire dont il savait pertinemment, le fourbe, qu'elle troublait plus encore Yamamoto que ses autres vêtements. Il tenait une poche qui contenait du champagne, des fraises et de la crème chantilly, à laquelle Yamamoto jeta un coup d'œil incertain tout en froissant ses cheveux mouillés. L'explosif italien haussa les épaules en le déshabillant du regard tel un prédateur affamé. Après tout il était tellement évident qu'ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air, maintenant que le plus ardu, à savoir l'aveu de leur désir mutuel, était derrière eux. Il laissa Yamamoto enlacer sa taille et lui mordiller la nuque pendant qu'ils marchaient. Les rues étaient plus ou moins désertes à cette heure-ci, et quand bien même ils auraient croisé quelqu'un, cela leur était égal. Le besoin bestial et intense de sexe qu'ils ressentaient était leur priorité.

Ils se rendirent chez Yamamoto. Le jeune homme ouvrit hâtivement la porte et la claqua brutalement derrière eux. Il s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures mais Gokudera le laissa à peine finir, s'installant à califourchon sur lui pour ravir sa bouche avec une diabolique application. Finalement Yamamoto le souleva, savourant la friction de leurs hanches et laissant le jeune homme suçoter son lobe avant de le reposer doucement sur le sol. Gokudera paraissait avoir une telle envie de baiser qu'il était déjà raide et le mettait dans le même état.

Ils coururent presque jusqu'à sa chambre, incroyablement excités et joviaux, se plaquant contre les murs avec brusquerie, enlevant leurs hauts et dénouant leurs ceintures de manière malhabile mais ardente. Ils étaient complètement électrisés d'une passion purement animale. C'était diamétralement différent de la tendresse timide de l'autre soir, quoique pas moins appréciable, et seul l'élan continu de confiance qui brûlait dans leurs yeux était similaire.

Ils grognèrent lorsqu'ils frottèrent leurs érections réciproques, se mouvant souplement, enfin nus, sur le lit de Yamamoto. Leur peau était plus sensible que jamais, fourmillant sous les dizaines de caresses dévorantes qu'ils se prodiguaient. Des marques apparaissaient déjà là où leur épiderme était mordu, griffé ou pincé. Puis Gokudera plongea résolument entre les cuisses de Yamamoto, dans le but évident de lui tailler la pipe la plus grandiose de sa vie et ce dernier devait avouer qu'il s'en sortait remarquablement bien. A en juger par les halètements de Yamamoto et ses reins qui bougeaient tout seuls, Gokudera n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre que non seulement il savait sucer, mais que de surcroit il le faisait avec un grand talent. Et une inclinaison naturelle à rendre Yamamoto fou de plaisir n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il fallait le reconnaître. Le beau sportif, quoique totalement bousculé par la bouche chaude de Gokudera et sa langue qui vagabondait avec aisance sur sa verge, appréciait tout de même les cheveux soyeux sous sa main gauche et le contact rassérénant de celles du torride italien posées sagement sur ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il jouit son corps trembla tout entier et le manque d'oxygène troubla sa vision et la colora de rouge. Il vit toutefois Gokudera qui essuyait délicatement sa bouche, les yeux brillants comme un chat, et rejetait distraitement ses cheveux en arrière. Pris d'un élan d'affection, il l'attira à lui et caressa ses épaules, qu'il parsema de baisers volatils en remontant vers le cou, avant de mordre tendrement sa clavicule droite. La sueur donnait à sa peau un goût acide qu'il adorait et il se sentait déjà durcir à nouveau, d'autant plus qu'il percevait le sexe dressé de Gokudera contre son ventre.

Lequel annonça brutalement qu'il avait soif et se leva avant même que Yamamoto ait réalisé quoi que ce soit. Il mit cependant moins de cinq minutes avant de revenir, sa fameuse poche à la main. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit et décapsula le champagne avec les dents avant d'en boire une longue gorgée, après quoi il tendit avec obligeance la bouteille à Yamamoto. Allongés et collés, ils sirotèrent tranquillement le champagne encore frais, appréciant le pétillement dans leur bouche et grignotant simultanément des fraises avec délectation. Le jus sucré coulait un peu partout sur leurs corps moites, excuse supplémentaire pour laper gourmandement la peau offerte de l'autre dont ils ne se privaient pas. La nuance pâle et marmoréenne de l'épiderme de Gokudera avait toujours éveillé chez Yamamoto des fantasmes à la concupiscence extraordinaire et dans une frénésie rare, il le bomba de chantilly des tétons jusqu'au pubis. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son œuvre, satisfait, et s'attaqua à la faire disparaître avec appétit, ne laissant pas le temps à Gokudera de protester. Les seuls cris qu'il poussait venaient du fait que Yamamoto suçotait ses mamelons durcis et les agaçaient du bout de la langue avec une tranquille expression de victoire qui magnifiait son visage aux traits réguliers par ailleurs superbe. Il descendait avec une langueur insupportable vers son ventre musclé et glissa avec une désinvolture sadique sa langue joueuse dans son nombril, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le faire frissonner des pieds à la tête.

La chantilly et le jus de fraise laissaient une pellicule sucrée sur la peau claire et satinée de l'italien, même après le nettoyage minutieux, qui donnait à son corps échauffé une odeur plus excitante que jamais. Cela, ainsi que la vision de la crème qui fondait et coulait entre les cuisses fuselées de Gokudera, rendait Yamamoto dingue. Une vague d'amour l'inonda et, avec une acuité déconcertante, il sut que Gokudera était le garçon qu'il lui fallait, celui qu'il pourrait communément désirer comme un fou et chérir jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours pleins de luxure et de disputes. Cette constatation l'emplit de sérénité et il embrassa pleinement le bas tendre du ventre de son sublime amant, avant de glisser son index entre ses jambes.

Gokudera se sentait prêt. Il était plus détendu que jamais, de tous points de vue, son long dos fin se cambrait malgré lui et il voulait Yamamoto. Cette faim était si dévorante qu'elle lui enflammait le ventre et le bassin et lui tournait la tête. Ses belles mains élégantes de pianiste se posèrent sur les épaules parfaites du joueur de base-ball non moins parfait qu'était Yamamoto et le forcèrent à remonter vers lui. Sa bouche aspirait encore à des baisers fiévreux et denses. Ses jambes se nouèrent solidement autour de la taille du sportif, dont il voyait l'inquiétude luire dans ses grands yeux bruns. Il désirait si ardemment sentir l'adolescent en lui que la vague sensation de gêne qu'il éprouva au début se dissipa dès son premier ondoiement.

Yamamoto gémit contre le cou de son amant. Il était si profondément enfoui dans Gokudera que le plaisir en était douloureux et la manière dont chacun de ses coups de hanches se répercutait dans le jeune homme était tout simplement incroyable. C'était magique. Il pouvait lire sur son visage toute la volupté que Gokudera avait à l'avoir en lui et cela accroissait d'autant son propre plaisir.

Comment leur première fois pouvait-elle être à la fois si libre, si brûlante et si amoureuse ? Il lui semblait lire tellement de choses magnifiques dans les yeux à demi-clos de bonheur de Gokudera, dont le corps entier épousait les mouvements du sien dans une alchimie incomparable. C'était lent et vif, sexuel et sentimental, c'était juste indescriptible et indubitablement l'un des meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient jamais vécu.

La mélopée calme de leurs corps qui s'emboitaient céda peu à peu à un rythme frénétique et explosif qui faisait crisser leurs os de plaisir. Ils étaient incendiés d'une fièvre délicieuse qui les amena, pantelants, jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Yamamoto le sentit monter longuement et se mordit la lèvre à la faire éclater pour ne pas hurler alors qu'il jouissait, un terrible bourdonnement lui vrillant le crâne. La sensation acheva de déboussoler Gokudera, qui se répandit entre leurs ventres serrés, gémissant son prénom. Yamamoto trembla et se retint de justesse de s'effondrer sur son torse, se décalant légèrement et s'allongeant près de Gokudera, dont il prit la main dans la sienne. Ils étaient si essoufflés qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler, mais dès qu'il le put, il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était la vérité après tout. Gokudera exerça une pression douce sur ses doigts et lui répondit sur le même ton apaisé et un peu haletant que lui aussi. Yamamoto laissa s'épanouir sur son visage un large sourire lumineux qui fit se dessiner chez son compagnon une moue satisfaite et enjôleuse. Gokudera vint ensuite poser son menton sur son torse et ils se regardèrent. C'était le même genre de plongée captivante et révélatrice qu'ils avaient eue avant leur premier baiser, mais elle ne laissait plus entrevoir que de l'amour et une gratitude réciproque pour tout ce plaisir partagé.

Ils assouvirent leur soif en terminant la bouteille de champagne et se glissèrent sous les draps en s'enlaçant. Le bien-être était comme un écho lancinant et pur qui les tranquillisait. Yamamoto laissa Gokudera se nicher contre lui comme bon lui semblait, inspirant avec joie l'odeur de ses cheveux. Cette sensation avait un nom : la paix.

Et la paix est parfaite, elle ne se soucie ni des courbatures, ni des indigestions, ni de la gueule de bois. Elle indique seulement qu'ils allaient être très heureux ensemble pendant très longtemps.


End file.
